


Photografy

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Photos, fem kaneki, ghouls and humans coexist here, kaneki is a mommy, shuu and hori are engaged, the ghouls here dont eat humans, there are couples but this is a friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: G / Free / K +<br/>Couples: Tsukiyama / Hori; Yomo / fem. Kaneki<br/>Warnings: Alternate Universe, genderbending, presence of oc.<br/>Summary: Kaneki and her son become stars in a photo shoot organized by Chibi Nezumi photography studio. Which is maintained by Chie Hori and Shuu Tsukiyama. This session is part of a campaign  of Tokyo Prefecture for mothers day . Say "xis"!One shot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photografy

**Author's Note:**

> Initial Note: In this world, Ghouls feed on the same food as humans and species coexist in relative peace. Nevertheless, some people still fear the Ghouls because of the special characteristics of this species. Kaneki is a woman in this story. And she has a little 4 years old boy, called Osamu. Kaneki considers Renji Yomo her husband. But the two are not married on paper. Shuu and Hori are a couple that have a photo studio.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Kaneki walked the sunny streets of Tokyo. It was a beautiful spring day. She was wearing a white tank top dress with pink flowers. Star earrings, a silver wedding ring and a large bag. She was holding hands with a little 4 years old boy . He was like a mother. Short hair with bangs, pale skin and black eyes. The difference was in hair's colour . Mother had black hair. But the boy had silver hair. Osamu was dressed a black and white striped shirt . And a dark green shorts.  
They took the subway at a station close to home. The nearest station to their destination was the 5 streets away. Along the way, they crossed paths with many flowering trees and a gentle wind. The child was quiet. In general, he was a behaved boy .  
"Mom, we'll take lots of pictures?"  
"Oh, dear. I do not know. What i know is that Shuu said that would be the Ghouls stars of this campaign."  
"Wow, Mom! I mean we go to heaven? And daddy will be alone ?" Asked Osamu already worried.  
"No, my love. When Shuu said that we will be stars, he said that we will be highlights. Everyone will look at us. And do not worry about dad. We'll see later."  
Kaneki and Osamu arrived in front of a photo studio. The sign read "Chibi Nezumi photography studio." I bet that this name was the work of Shuu. It was thought that Kaneki. After all, he just calls the bride of little mouse .  
Kaneki rang the bell. Osamu felt butterflies in his stomach. He had never been in a photo studio to this day.  
Kaneki rang the intercom. A female voice answered them. Kenya explained that she had an appointment with Hori-san.  
The door was tightens. Passing through the entrance, Kaneki and Osamu went through a corridor ended in a reception room.  
A girl with blue hair, short and chubby met them.  
Seeing her, Kaneki exclaimed:  
"Saiko-chan! It's so good to see you again! Come here to hug!"  
"Kaneko mamam!" Saiko yelled jumping on the Kaneki.  
"Mamam, i do not believe i'm seeing you again."  
"I knew you would not last as a waitress forever. I do not wonder to find you here." Said Kaneki.  
"Yeah, mamam (Mom in French). I learned to shoot and now i'm working with Hori-san. I do a bit of everything. I help to arrange customers for photo shoot, reveal photos, photographer too. I am a does everything . "  
Osamu watched the scene carefully. He did not understand why that girl was acting like her mom it was also her mother.  
"This is your son, is not Kaneki-san?"  
"Yes, Saiko-chan. I want you to meet my son. Dear, present yourself for her ."  
Osamu took a breath and said:  
"Very pleased , miss, my name is Yomo Osamu. You can call me Osamu."  
"The pleasure is all mine, pretty boy. I'm Yonebayashi Saiko. You can call me Saiko-chan, Osamu-kun. Oh, Kaneki-san. Please, sit on the couch. I'll tell to Tsukiyama-san and Hori-san that you and the little are here. "  
Kaneki and Osamu sat on the couch. The room where they were was not very big. It was all lined with a white wallpaper with red hearts. The sofa was garnet color. There was a door magazines. And a wooden balcony. On the floor was a carpet with an elaborate mosaic.  
There was no one in the room. Knowing Shuu Tsukiyama, Kenya Kaneki bet all her money he marked her time to the last. Thus, there would be no hurry. And the best angles would be captured.  
Osamu kept quiet, just watching. Sitting on the left side of the mother. It was really curious to know how will be a photo shoot.  
The silence was broken when Tsukiyama appeared in the room and making an animated greeting:  
"Buenas tardes (good afternoon in Spanish)!"  
He sat right next to Kaneki. Both embraced and exchanged a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hi, Shuu-kun! How are you?! Kaneki asked.  
"Wonderful, as always shinning . And you, how are going ? I will not ask the crow because I was with heim in : Re this morning."  
"I spend well. I still do translations from Japanese to English. Also minister tutoring in English. My little one is good, as you can see."  
"Good! I can not wait to make this petit mounsieur (little lord in French) in a small divo." Tsukiyama laughed.  
Small divo? What is this? He wondered Osamu. Do not doubt leads to the house. I'll ask .  
"Uncle Tsukiyama, which is a small divo?" Asked the boy.  
"Now, my bambino (boy in Italian) a divo is someone who shines brightly for some reason. You, along with your mother, will be the stars of our campaign. The whole city will have pictures of you two. Ready to shine? "  
Osamu looked at his mommy and then looked back at the man with purple hair. He hesitated before answering:  
"I guess so . "  
"Trés bien (very well in French)! Avant (forward in French)!"  
Kaneki realized that her son was nervous. Then she brought the child for a hug, stroking his little head. "Do not be nervous, my little son. They are only pictures. And nothing else. Mommy's here. Okay?"  
"Okay, Mom!"  
"Come on! Let it shine! Follow Me!"  
Tsukiyama took our double for a large room. It was a room for changing clothes and makeup. Saiko and Hori were already there.  
"Yeahh! Our stars arrived. Kaneki-chan and this lovely little creature called Osamu. Come here, come to kiss your aunt. You are all right, are not you ?"  
Osamu was ashamed.  
"Come on, son. Take a peck on Hori. And yes, Hori-chan, we're fine." Said Kaneki.  
Hori took the child in her arms, gave a tight hug, squeezed his cheeks.  
Tsukiyama, Kaneki and Saiko burst into laughter.  
"Oh, Chie! I can not let children near you, you pyre in potato." Shuu said.  
"My lil son is really cute. It makes you want to bite and squeeze even." Said Kenya.  
"Why do not i photographed this? Hori-san, that was super, hyper, mega cute!" said Saiko already having a heart attack.  
"Oh, people! It's not every day that i met a silver-haired child. And besides, it's my future pageboy." Said Hori.  
Pageboy? What is it ? Osamu became curious.  
"Mommy, what is a page?  
"Honey, a pageboy is a boy who accompanies the bride in marriage. When the bride enters the hall / temple / etc ..., she is accompanied by girls and boys. The girls are the bridesmaids and the boys are pageboys. "explained Kaneki.  
"And in your particular case, my bambino, you will carry the rings." Tsukiyama said.  
Osamu was a little surprised.  
"Do not be surprised, my baby. I and Shuu only going to get married in a year." Said Hori.  
"Personally, i do not want to interrupt the conversation, but we have many photos to shoot . " Said Saiko.  
"Said and done, Saiko-chan. I want you shine in this campaign. We will show that Ghouls moms and their children can be beautiful. Do not forget to show the kagukans." Said Hori.  
So began the preparatives to shooting . Kaneki and Osamu exchanged their clothes for kimonos. The Kaneki's kimono was dark pink with tea pink details . The Osamu 's kimono was green with silver details. Tsukiyama combed Osamu in differently way . He played all the fringe of the boy to the side. Osamu surprised, but did not protest. Saiko put a flower in Kaneki's hair . Tsukiyama did the makeup.  
Then, the session began. Hori shoot many photos, assisted by her workmates. These photos were part of an advertising campaign of Tokyo Prefecture. The goal was to show human and Ghouls mothers with their children .It was one of the Mother's Day campaign called "Ghoul or human , mother's mother." Chibi Nezumi studio won the bid. Shuu and Hori almost died of the heart when they heard the news. It is one more money for them to use on the honeymoon. Kaneki and her son were treated as stars of the campaign that both were half Ghouls, something very rare.  
Kaneki was the first artificial Ghoul. She was part of a bold design of a scientist. That transplanted organs from dead Ghouls to humans dying. 6 mice were successful: Kaneki Kenya, the Kurona and Nashiro twins (who unfortunately died later), Takizawa Seidou, Furuta Nimura and Amon Koutaru. The scientist known as Dr. Kanou, was arrested and sentenced to death.  
The first Kaneki times as Ghoul were bad. She was expelled from home. Being welcomed by a gentleman Ghoul, who owns a cofee called: Re. . He gave her shelter and employment. Kaneki attended university, graduated and married. Currently, she is at home. She makes translations from Japanese to English and vice versa. And give private lessons in English. She met her husband in: Re. He worked and still works there.  
The photo shoot lasted an hour and a half. Many, many photos were shooted . The best of all was one where Kaneki played with Osamu using her kagunes .  
At the end, everyone was tired. But happy with the work. It was already dusk. Kaneki and Osamu return to the house. Upon arriving at the metro station, she met her husband. It does not take many words here. The link between them is almost telepathic. They embraced. Yomo kissed his wife on the forehead. He took the little boy in his arms and kissed him as well. "Gorgeous, i love you." was what he said.  
"Ren, you came for me! I did not need."  
"Honey, we're going out tonight. Osamu , you go along too."  
"Where, Dad?"  
"Guess what? It starts with I and ends with M . Ice cream !" he said .  
"So let's go, love. Before , i get tired and you have to carry your wife and child in your lap." Said Kaneki.  
"Do not even pass out on purpose, Kenya. I'll sleep on the couch if you do."  
And there was family to take ice cream . Osamu asked mint. Kaneki asked strawberry with chocolate. Yomo asked vanilla.  
Kaneki told her husband all about the meeting. He laughed at the part where the Hori was squeezing Osamu. And on the part of Osamu as a pageboy, it's ok. Tsukiyama had already made that request a few months ago.   
After the snack , the family went home. Osamu was tired. But his dad carried him on his lap. He fell asleep on the way. Being woken at home to shower and brush the teeth. But soon he went to bed. Kaneki and Yomo took a shower and then went to watch a movie. romantic as well.  
As for the others. Tsukiyama and Hori went home to shower and get ready. The two went for a romantic dinner. Saiko spent the night playing as usual.  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
The Mother's Day campaign was a success. The city was filled with pictures of human and Ghouls mothers with their children. But the photo that the excelling was Kaneki with her son. A mother and children half Ghouls? The photo rocked on social networks. Kaneki and Osamu were recognized on the street .The success was general .Shuu and Hori were very happy. Very much. "  
PS: Like it? Comments .


End file.
